


Small World

by TheNameIsJisoo



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Aged-Up Characters, Artificial Insemination, Chef Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa, Childbirth, Childhood Friends, Co-Parenting, Completely, Doctor Kim Taehyung | V, Endgame Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Engineer Jung Wheein, Engineer Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Friendship, Flight Attendant Kim Yongsun | Solar, Friendship, Jung Wheein is So Done, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V is a Tease, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lovers to Friends, M/M, MAMAMOO x Red Velvet, Male-Female Friendship, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Not between main pairings, Nurse Jeon Jungkook, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Restaurant Owner Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa, in-vitro fertilization, not between main pairings again, past wheetae, wheesa are married, with Taehyung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsJisoo/pseuds/TheNameIsJisoo
Summary: 27-year-old Wheein Jung and Hyejin Ahn are in a good place right now as a married lesbian couple: both of them are financially-successful with very stable careers (Wheein working online as a UX/UI Designer + Front-End Developer and Hyejin owning her own highly successful 5-star restaurant and having her own YouTube cooking show as a 10-Michelin Star Chef), a combined salaries of ~$350k a year, a house in one of the richest neighborhoods in the city, and two pets (a cat Ggomo and a stuffed animal lion Lion (no joke)). Thus, this is the perfect time for them to start a family of their own.Since Hyejin still has a restaurant to run (so she still needs to deal with food), Wheein decides to be the biological mother of their first child through IVF/artificial insemination. The procedure goes successfully, the couple are excited to be finally parents, and everything goes well……except for one certain thing…the sperm donor/biological father of their child is Taehyung Kim: Wheein’s ex-boyfriend who she hasn’t seen in 5 years and their new OB/GYN doctor……and he wants to be involved with the child’s life as much as possible as well.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Taehyung | V/Original Male Character(s), Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, past Jung Wheein/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Small World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This story came up as a random idea while I was writing the next chapter for "V the Virgin" (which will come out eventually with my other Taekook AU "Viridiovumium"), and so I wanted to write out this AU, because I have always wanted to write a MAMAMOO-centric and a lesbian-centric AU (since MAMAMOO is my current ultimate group right now though I know BTS the longest and Taekook was indeed my first ship), especially Wheesa since Wheein and Hwasa are my ultimate biases, but I haven't had a lot of good ideas until now! 
> 
> Also, aside from my busy schedule in college, I'm in a writer's block with my other works as well (I realized it's a lot more difficult to write my next chapters for my other works than I expected to be), so I'm in the process of continuing to write in my free time as much as I can while trying to get out of that writer's block for my other AU's as well. 
> 
> This Wheesa AU (my first Wheesa AU so give it a lot of love, please!) like "V the Virgin" and "Viridiovumium" is also of (artificial) pregnancy-theme as well (well, seems like I have a thing with pregnancy AU's, no?). Also, as the title insists, I decide to have a relatively small ensemble of characters for my AU in contrast with my other AU's. As it's a MAMAMOO-centric AU, all of MAMAMOO will be in the AU and will play main roles in the AU of course (especially Wheein and Hyejin/Hwasa), and since MAMAMOO x Red Velvet are adorable, I also included Red Velvet as well as their other friends. Then, since Taehyung is a main character in the story, also decided to include my ultimate OTP Taekook in the story of course (there is past WheeTae, as it plays a significant role in the story and to convey the dynamic between two of the main characters, but definitely NOT endgame!). 
> 
> Since this is my first Wheesa AU, please give this a lot of love, and please stay in tune with my AU and my other AU's (especially "V the Virgin" and "Viridiovumium") now or in the future. Also, since I'm a college student, please expect irregular and slow updates as well!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheein and Hyejin are preparing for their IVF...with an unexpected person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU, like many of my AU's take place somewhere in the United States (not South Korea), and this time is in my home state of Texas (just like the WheeTae Power Rangers AU (implicitly) which I'm having a terrible writer's block in :3)! Also, the city of Silverstone is inspired by the town (also in the Austin-area) that I live in (but I don't want to reveal where I exactly live since I'm in no mood for stalkers LMAO), so it's 100% a fictional city fyi!
> 
> Also, while I did some research into pregnancy, I don't know how IVF appointments work, so some of it is just my imagination. :3

“Hm…ethnicity?”

“Definitely Korean. I don’t want our future son or daughter in the future to ask us why he or she doesn’t look full-blood Korean or full-blood Asian unlike his or her parents.”

“I mean our future child is going to live with two moms anyways…prepare 100% for questions on who his or her biological mom out of the two of us is anyways…and I don’t think our future child will have your golden tan skin anyways, unfortunately.”

"You think my dark skin is a spectacle of my beauty, then?"

"Yep, 8th wonder of the world!"

Laughs arose from the living room where the lesbian couple were currently at right now-cuddling with each other.

As a married lesbian couple of 27-year olds, Wheein Jung and Hyejin Ahn were in a good place overall: they both were financially successful with very stable jobs- Wheein as a UX/UI Designer + Front-End Developer working at home for a well-known company and Hyejin as a restaurant owner of a very well-known restaurant (it was quite usual to see the restaurant packed 24/7 and reservations filling up quickly) and a 10 Michellin Star Celebrity Chef with a successful and well-known YouTube Cooking Channel; thanks to their jobs, which paid them well, they both earned a combined salary of approximately $350k a year (especially Hyejin as an actual celebrity chef); they also resided in a nicely-designed two-story house in one of the richest neighborhoods of the city (well-deserved considering that they have high-paying jobs); they also have two pets (or “pets”): an actual pet cat named Ggomo and a “pet” of a stuffed animal lion named Lion (no joke).

Thus, they were in a good place at this point to start a family of their own.

It was a dream of both women to have their own children. As a same-sex couple, of course they can’t naturally conceive children, but thanks to advancing technology (since they’re in the 21st century anyways), they still had a chance to have their own biological children-well kind-of since a man, who neither of them really knew or cared for anyways, had to be involved in the picture as the biological “father” of their future child-through IVF (in-vitro fertilization)...

…which brings them here right now as the couple were filling out of an online questionnaire from the hospital website where the OB/GYN clinic was located in that was looking for potential sperm donors.

“How tall should the dad be?” Wheein asked while filling out the questionnaire.

“At least 5 foot 10,” Hyejin replied and then smirked, “we don’t need another shorty in the house since we already have a smurf in the house anyways.”

“YAH!” Wheein exclaimed while smacking her wife on the arm, “you’re just 1 cm taller than me anyways…you’re short too by American standards!”

“Again,” Hyejin replied while smirking, “the future baby is going to one of our genes, not both.”

As part of the IVF process, the question on which of the two women was going to be the biological mother of the child was inevitable. Since Hyejin had a restaurant and a cooking show to run and had to deal with food on a daily process anyways (since several signs of pregnancy was food aversions (increased sensitivity to certain odors and taste of foods) and weird appetites (which could end up unpleasant to viewers)) and Wheein worked at home with occasional trips to the company for very important meetings (which didn’t happen too frequently), it was quite obvious on who of the two women was going to be the biological mother and carrier of their child. 

Thus, after a long process of paper contracts, testing (including the unpleasant blood testing to determine fertility…maybe it was just age, but apparently, she was very fertile), and learning about the IVF process, just this morning, Wheein had to get her eggs scraped and retrieved to make the baby.

“Minimum weight?” Wheein asked while rolling her eyes at Hyejin teasing her height.

“Healthy weight,” Hyejin replied, “so at least 130 lbs, and 174 lbs in maximum.”

“Check. Then what minimum salary?”

“So,” Hyejin replied while in her thinking position, “I want our child to be smart…”

“Are you telling me that you think that I’m dumb, Hyejin-ssi?!” Wheein exclaimed while smacking her wife again.

“No,” Hyejin laughed, “it’s just that our child is supposed to be the better version of us, right? Also, I want our child to be kind as well which you apparently lack…”

“YAH!” Wheein exclaimed while smacking her wife again, “if I’m not kind, then you’re no better either! I’m basically the happy pill and mood maker between the two of us according to our friends anyways.”

“What?” Hyejin laughed, “we want our child to be the ideal child anyways…but back to topic, six-figure salary please.”

“You think all smart people earn six-figure salaries and vice versa, Hyejinnie?” Wheein groaned, “Hollywood stars earn at least six-figure salaries and they’re not the brightest bunch out there.”

“Hey, we don’t live in Hollywood,” Hyejin laughed, “I know that not all smart people earn six-figure salaries and vice versa, but we live in a town where everyone or almost everyone who earn six-figure salaries are at least respectable people.”

Then the couple finished the questionnaire, submitted it, and waited while the system was generating results.

Then a couple of minutes later, the couple got excited as exactly 1 result of the couple’s preferences popped up on the MacBook screen.

“Oh! One result. Thank god!” Hyejin exclaimed.

“Duh,” Wheein replied, “how many Koreans do you think live in our town anyways? Let alone, a male and someone our age. I don’t remember that many male Korean classmates back in our school days anyways.”

“Or college,” Hyejin shrugged.

“We didn’t attend the same colleges,” Wheein replied, “I don’t know about you, but when I was in college, I dated a Korean guy around our age who was my lesbian awakening…”

“…and who you lost your v-card to,” Hyejin smirked.

“Shut up!” Wheein exclaimed while slapping her wife on the arm _again_ and blushing in embarassment, “and it’s not like I enjoyed it. It was when I figured out that I preferred girls over guys!”

“Then when we both graduated from our respective universities, we hung out together again, and it was when you figured out that you loved me all along,” Hyejin teased, “and that’s how we ended up together.”

“To be fair,” Wheein added, “I didn’t know whether you also liked me or not and was scared of confessing to you because I didn’t want to ruin our 10 plus years of friendship since childhood which was already in 4-year-something hiatus due to us going to different colleges…so I was surprised when you told me that you like girls too, and that’s when I confessed that I loved you all along…and you even admitted too.”

“…and that’s how we ended up together,” Hyejin finished.

Then the couple laughed together with their heads back on the couch they were sitting on.

“Also, while I remained friends with the Korean guy I dated for the rest of the academic year because he was okay with me being lesbian, after we graduated, he went to med school in some other city and I never heard anything from him ever again,” Wheein said while shrugging, “so I highly doubt that he’s in this town…especially after 5 years or so.”

Then the couple returned back to the screen, and read the description of the exact match that they were offered with.

“A Korean male,” Hyejin read, “5 foot 10 and a half. 140 pounds…and a doctor.”

“So Korean,” Wheein reiterated, “medium to tall height. Healthy weight. An occupation that requires brains and heart. Perfect. Choose him then.”

Without reading the name of the potential sperm donor, the couple clicked on the option to confirm; thus, finishing their selection process.

===

**One week later:**

“Nervous?” Hyejin asked while the two were sitting in the waiting room of the OB/GYN section of the hospital, their fingers intertwined together, with a few other couples (including another same-sex couple).

“Yeah,” Wheein replied, “but considering that I’m apparently as fertile as a rabbit, and I have a good chance of getting pregnant, then I shouldn’t.”

“Or maybe you’re nervous,” Hyejin replied while whispering into her wife’s ear, “because you have no clue on who the donor father is…and apparently we have a new doctor in the clinic who is finishing his last year of residency and for that, he has to work on his own without any assistance whatsoever...and apparently, we’re his first patients on his own.”

“Not like I or we care who the donor father is,” Wheein shrugged, “and while we’re his first patients, he already has experience with the other doctor anyways, so I’m pretty sure he knows what he’s doing even if it’s his first time doing on his own.”

Then the door opened to reveal a young muscular Korean male, remarkably handsome (even the pure-blood lesbian Wheein had to admit it), about a couple of years younger than them and about medium-tall height with raven-black hair tied into a man-bun and a face resembling that of a tough bunny (wonder if he is as fertile as a bunny as well and not like they really cared, but it could be possible that he could be the donor father of their child) wearing blue medical scrubs with a white long-sleeved muscle shirt underneath and white medical gloves carrying a clipboard and also wearing a name-tag stating “Jeongguk Jeon” and underneath in tinier font, “OB/GYN Nurse” calling out,

“Wheein Jung.”

Then the lesbian Korean couple stood up in response to one of their names (Wheein as the biological mother of their future child) being called out for their IVF appointment.

Then as the couple got into the office, the nurse, Jeongguk, greeted them with his cute smile and doe-shaped eyes (in contrast to his tough guy figure) resembling that of a bunny,

“Good afternoon,Ms. Jung, and I suppose, the woman next to you is your wife, right?"

"Yes, sir," Hyejin replied while smiling. 

"Also, are y'all Korean too?" the young nurse asked while leading the couple to their designated room. 

"Yes we are," Wheein replied, "but we're actually from this area."

"Oh no worries," the nurse, Jeongguk, smiled back, "I'm also Korean too, but I'm not from the area."

"Oh," Wheein replied, "then where are you from, Jeongguk?"

"I was born in Busan," Jeongguk replied while chuckling, "but when I was five years old, due to my parents' jobs, we moved here and I started school here as well. After I graduated from high school, I attended Texas Christian University, a couple of hours away from here, due to a swimming scholarship to become a nurse...and here I am." 

"Ah," Wheein replied, "your English is really good by the way."

"Thank you," Jeongguk replied sheepishly and chuckled, "so y'all are actually from the Silverstone-area, like born and raised here, right? I notice that there are not that many Koreans living here despite being a suburb town in Austin, which is apparently a diverse city."

"Oh, yeah," Wheein chuckled, "Hyejin and I were childhood best friends and soulmates since middle school and we attended the same middle school and high school, but we attended different universities. I attended the University of Texas at Austin nearby since they have a really good Computer Science program and I wanted to do art as well and Hyejin attended Le Cordon Bleu Culinary School at Paris, France."

"Ah," Jeongguk grinned and then asked Hyejin, "you know any French?"

"Just basic level," Hyejin replied while laughing, "but not that fluent."

Then the group laughed as they finally arrived at their designated room. 

Then Jeongguk made Wheein sit on the exam table while Hyejin sat in a black plastic chair near the exam table, and got himself settled down. 

"So, Ms. Wheein Jung," Jeongguk said, "so you're here for an in-vitro fertilization appointment, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir," Wheein replied. 

"So Hyejin is the other parent involved, am I correct."

"Yes."

"So looking at your record," Jeongguk said while looking at the clipboard in his hand, "you don't have any health complications; your eggs look good so far, and you're in perfect health. Also, the embryo that will be inserted into you looks in good shape from what I heard from the doctor so far."

Then he looked up and smiled with his bunny smile, and then said, 

"Perfect. Also, if you're comfortable, I can help you get set up before the doctor comes. Also, I'm gay as well, so I'm definitely not doing anything harmful to you for clarification."

Then Jeongguk added in, 

"By the way, the doctor, or the new doctor, is in his last year of residency...he is Korean as well...actually from the country itself, Daegu to be exact, and he has lived in the state since high school. He attended UT Austin, so basically same school as you, as a pre-med student, and attended Baylor College of Medicine for medical school. Now, he is here for his residency and probably the rest of his life as well. Ring any bells for you?"

Sounded like someone Wheein knew quite a long time ago, but since she was in the clinic just to get over with, she didn't have the time to think who the description might fit. 

"Maybe, but I guess I'm just here to get things done with," Wheein replied while laughing. 

Jeongguk chuckled with his cute bunny smile (okay, Wheein is 100% lesbian, but she admitted that the male nurse with the man-bun was cute as hell...whoever ended up with this guy is lucky for sure) and replied, 

"Understandable. Hyung is decent in English, but he's way more confident with his Korean though due to his Daegu accent, he might have pronunciation issues here and there, and since y'all are Korean, he might talk in Korean more than in English with y'all just to let you know."

"Alright," Wheein replied, "thank you for the information, Jeongguk-ssi."

Jeongguk chuckled and replied while helping Wheein get set for her IVF appointment, and Hyejin also standing up to help her wife get set with her appointment. 

"No problem, Wheein-noona!" 

===

A few minutes later, Wheein was sitting upward on the edge of the exam table with her back supported by the back of the exam table and legs spread out in a very wide obtuse angle and covered by a blue medical sheet while Hyejin was sitting on the black chair again.

"Wonder who was the doctor that Jeongguk was talking about by the way," Hyejin chuckled, "based on how Jeongguk described it, probably someone our age."

"I mean," Wheein replied, "there's a chance I might know of that particular doctor, but at the same time, there are a lot of pre-med students in the university I attended and a good amount of them probably attended Baylor Medical School...so could be about anyone not going to lie. Also, while there are not a lot of Koreans in Silverstone, there are a decent amount of Koreans in UT Austin."

Hyejin added while laughing, "if it was that doctor that you're probably thinking of, then I'll definitely laugh..."

"YAH! Don't jinx it..."

Then the door of the room opened, and whoever just opened the door and entered into the room left Wheein's jaw drop in shock horror and Hyejin smirking at her wife's direction while trying to contain her laughter. 

The male who entered into the room was a remarkably attractive young male of Wheein's and Hyejin's age (even the 100% lesbian Wheein had to admit it) of medium-tall height and of a lean sun-kissed golden-tan skinned figure with broad chest and shoulders. He had dark brown wavy-curly hair that was styled somewhere between a mullet (but way more aesthetic-looking) and Greek-god curly hair; a face consisting of long-lashed, feline-like, big and cute brown eyes (one monolid and one double-eyelid) that can be puppy-like, a somewhat sharp nose, plump lips, and a chiseled jaw...and long skinny legs as well. He was wearing a white doctor's lab coat with the tiny "St. David's Silverstone Medicial Center" logo stitched in navy blue on the left, and on his right was a name tag, similar to the one Jeongguk was wearing, stating "Dr. Taehyung Kim" and below in tinier but equally fancy font, "OB/GYN". 

"Dr. Taehyung Kim"

Yep, Dr. Taehyung Kim...

...Taehyung...

...TaeTae...

...Tae...

Wheein's ex-boyfriend, college sweetheart, and lesbian-awakening...

...who she hadn't seen in _five years._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "1 cm" reference to MAMAMOO's song "1 cm" that was written to poke fun at their heights, especially Wheein's height since she's the shortest of MAMAMOO. :P
> 
> Also, as clarification, Hyejin skin appreciation (it is indeed a beauty)! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, since this is my first Wheesa AU, please leave any comments or constructive criticism below as necessary. Also, please expect irregular slow updates on this AU or any of my other AU's. Thank you! ^ ^


End file.
